Only You
by advidartist
Summary: It was all a mistake. He was a mistake. Secrets are kept, lies are told, and hearts are broken in the aftermath of a single night of passion.  PruHun slight AusHun. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

**Chapter 1**

It only took a few hours to change her life completely and only a matter of minutes to learn how different her life would soon become. All the secrets she would be forced to keep, the lies she would have to tell, the plans she would have to change. It was all thrown at her at once, knocking the wind out of her, hitching her breath as she collapsed on the bathroom floor sobbing. Tears of regret flowed down her cheeks. In her mind it wasn't supposed to happen. It was all a mistake. He was a mistake.

_'This is a mistake'_

_'Then I've made mine long ago.'_

It was there on the floor her husband found her. Her sobs having disrupted his music practice. He looked befuddled, having never seen his wife in such an unladylike state. Never had he seen her so torn, so broken. He knelt down beside her, gently brushing her messy hair away from her face.

Her conscious killed her. He was too good to her. She didn't deserve him. She was a horrible wife.

_'You deserve better then him.'_

_'Then who do I deserve?'_

There on the floor beside her he found it. The tiny stick that was the cause of his wife's tears. A single pregnancy test that bore a bold positive sign. After all these years of marriage she was finally pregnant. They where finally going to have a baby. He calmly smiled at her, his essence teeming with happiness and pride, that she had finally complied with him to start having a family with him.

_'Everything is a choice.'_

_'And obviously you have made yours.'_

He held her close, telling her that everything will be alright. Assuming that her tears where those of fear and worry like all new mothers, when in fact they where those of guilt. She was going to have a baby, but it would not be her husband's child.

* * *

><p>AN: okay this is a story that I have had pre-written for awhile and since I have nothing better to do I thought I would write it up and upload it.

Lemme know what you think so I can continue. Till then hope you guys in enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Only You **

**Chapter 2**

"Do you love me Roderich?" she found herself asking as she lay in bed beside her husband. The water in her eyes had long since dried, but the guilt remained like a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" he muttered, his voice groggy with sleep.

"I just needed some reassurance," she replied, swallowing the lump in her throat.

_'You don't love me you just want me.'_

_'If thats the case I would have had you long ago.'_

"I will always love you Elizaveta." She felt his arms circle her in an attempt to comfort her. Her whole body stiffened instantly. While she appreciated the gesture, his endless kindness didn't help her at all.

_'He actually cares about me!'_

_'You think that I don't?'_

Elizaveta couldn't sleep that night, even as Roderich slept peacefully beside her. Her hands wandered to her flat belly as she thought of the small life form growing within her.

Seven years of marriage. Seven years of being with Roderich and only Roderich and nothing. Whispers of her being barren circulated everywhere amongst the gossip of their society. Then along he came, GilbertBeilschmidt, her narcissistic, troublemaking, albino, childhood friend. One single night with him and she was due for motherhood. Despite their friendship she hated him for it, even though it was all an accident.

_'I don't hold my alcohol well.'_

_'Don't worry, you just need practice.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Only You**

**Chapter 3**

It was with great impatience Gilbert Beilschmidt knocked on the Edelstein's front door. It been weeks since he had seen Elizaveta, weeks since she stopped returning his calls. Something wasn't right.

_'This isn't right!'_

_'And marrying him was?'_

He gazed out at the front lawn from his place on the front porch. He felt like he was gazing into a world of symmetry with emerald green grass, perfectly trimmed hedges, white picket fence posts, and fresh flowers that seemed to grin sadistically at him with their perfection.

No wonder she married him. What would woman could deny so perfect a lifestyle and home?

_'I married him for love'_

_'You love his money'_

He turned back around as he heard the front door swing open behind him. Roderich stood in the doorway, in place of the Elizaveta he had been hoping for.

"Gilbert?" he said with surprise. "When did you get out of prison?"

"I'm good, how are you? Is Liza home?" Gilbert replied, ignoring Roderich's remarks.

Roderich just frowned. "She's not feeling well. Even if she was I doubt she would want to be seen with a convict."

"Thats not what she said a few weeks ago," he said with his typical arrogant smirk.

"I suggest you leave now, unless you want to be reacquainted with the authorities?" he threatened, crossing his arms defensively across his chest.

He turned to leave. "Ja whatever. Just tell her I stopped by. No one wants sirens disturbing Rohandra's music do they?" he chuckled, right as Roderich abruptly closed the door.

He proceeded to make his way back across the lawn to the street where his motorcycle was parked. When the flash of a lace curtain caught the corner of his eye. He stopped and gazed at the second floor window, where a lacy white curtain still swayed from a nonexistent breeze.

He could barely make out the figure behind it, even though he knew who it was.

Placing a cigarette in-between his teeth he muttered. "You can't avoid me forever Elizaveta!"

* * *

><p>AN: okay first off this website has been glitchy with me so its made it difficult to upload everything in the proper format, But other then that, thank you for the awesome reviews! The more I get the more frequent the uploads will be. Until next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Only You**

**Chapter 4**

"Did you know that they let Beilschmidt out of prison?"

Elizaveta's breath caught in her throat at the mention of Gilbert, yet she sipped her tea as if the words meant nothing.

"Yes," she responded. "I heard so from Ludwig awhile ago."

"Do you know why they let him out?"

"No special reason. He just finished his sentence. Why do ask? Your acting like you have something against the man."

Roderich sat across from her, silently stirring the sugar in his tea.

_'He's so formal he might as well be a girl.'_

"Roderich?" she prodded, sensing something was wrong.

He sighed as if he was at confession. "He came by to see you earlier today." A confession which she already knew.

_'You never tell him the truth anyway. Whats wrong with one more secret?_

_'_"He did? What did he want?" she lied smoothly. Knowing the answers to her own questions. It was her he wanted.

"To see you…for some reason. He's nothing but a nuisance to me and he annoys you, so I sent him away. We're better off without him."

_'You know you can't resist me!'_

"We are, aren't we," she said meekly, her hands on her stomach, searching for the reassurance in those words that she would never find.


	5. Chapter 5

**Only You **

**Chapter 5**

Elizaveta groaned as another wave of nausea washed over her. She slouched in her plush armchair, her swollen stomach protruding from her torso.

She closed her eyes trying to drown herself in Roderich's music, but the more he serenaded her with Mozart's pieces the more somersaults her baby attempted in her womb. The babe's unpredictable rowdiness caused its mother much discomfort in the past few months, just like its father.

_'Your so impatient, it annoys me.''_

_How else do I get your attention?'_

She finally stood and went to the bathroom, relieving herself of the nausea. By the time she was finished cleaning herself, Roderich had finished and left for the orchestra.

The cool fall sunshine beckoned her outside and she soon found herself outside strolling the sloping pathways of the woods. She loved the outdoors with its crisp fresh air and the rugged beauty of the forest. It reminded her of her rambunctious, wild childhood which was spent outside in the mud and trees of the forest. A childhood spent with Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Her breath hitched as thoughts of him resurfaced once more, destroying the peaceful aura she had created. All this was his fault, all her lies and guilt. All his. She never wanted to speak, see, or think of him again. But even then the thought of doing so seemed unbearable. He was her oldest and sometimes only friend.

_'Your my best friend Gil'_

_'You ever thought that I want to be more than?'_

The sound of crinkling paper reached her ears, soon accompanied by the striking of a match as it hissed to life in a little flame.

Her eyes curiously roamed over the woodland, until they fell on him.

There he was, sitting by a woodland stream on an old rotten tree stump smoking a fresh cigarette.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

><p>AN: 'mozart makes babies smart!' says that one weird girl from the incredibles. If its Gilbert's baby s/he will need it! lol

I should have put it in the description that this is more of an AU, because they aren't countries their just regular people and in my mind this takes place in the 50s-60s. Oh well... I write sparsely so most details are left up to the reader, based on the reviews I have been getting it seems to be working. Which makes me very happy!XD

anyway...if there are any questions comments and concerns please let me know, i cannot stress enough how much I love feedback! Hope you enjoyed, next chappie should be out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Only You **

**Chapter 6**

Whatever it was Ludwig had to say Gilbert didn't hear, he didn't listen. He just walked out the front door, wandering to who knows where. He felt nothing, just the need to be alone.

He found himself in the woods craving a good cigarette. Leaning against an old tree stump he began to roll some loose tobacco into thin paper. Breathing in the earthy smoke he suddenly felt that he was no longer alone.

_'No matter what happens you always come back.'_

_'For you, I always will.'_

It wasn't long before he found those beautiful emerald eyes, the eyes that he knew all too well. Elizaveta.

He had barely uttered a syllable when he found himself choking on his own words, just as she quickly turned around and walked away.

Without a second thought he scattered up the stones and twigs of the bank rushing after her. She hadn't spoken to or seen hhim in months. He wasn't going to let her walk away.

"Liza!"

She ignored him, walking faster and faster away from him. Her stance brisk and angry. He soon found himself running after her.

He soon caught up with her, an outstrechted hand grabbing her arm, stopping her in her tracks and pulling her against his chest. She hit him at first, her fists pounding his chest as she tried to break free.

He grabbed her wrists, holding them tightly as she fought him. Then she suddenly stopped.

All her anger, her frustration, and guilt seemed to vanish in those few silent moments. Tears brimmed in her eyes as her arms went limp. The next thing she knew she was wrapped tightly in Gilbert's arms as he let her cry into the crook of his shoulder.

_'You where never there when I needed you.'_

_'You never gave me the chance.'_

* * *

><p>AN: hello again! Well I've been busy this week, plus I have another fanfiction to finish up. The only reason this one is updated more frequently is because its all pre-written, while the other one is just an outline that I have to build on.

Well I just wanted to upload this before I dive into Algebra and Calculus.

Lemme know what you guys think! I'll try and update again soon! Love You Guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Only You**

**Chapter 7**

"What's wrong Liza?"

Her conscience screamed at her. He had every right to know yet she couldn't find the words to tell him. Even then she clung to him, inhaling in his musky scent through her nose. It was strong and masculine. She found comfort in it, unlike Roderich's flowery odor.

_'You had something to say?'_

_'I have everything to say.'_

Gilbert could tell she had something weighing on her heart and shoulders. Her silence surprised him, knowing her to be always upfront and brutally honest with him. There was something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Her body was pressed against his in a way that made their most intimate memories resurface in his mind. Yet there was something between them, a small bulge protruding from her belly.

His hand grazed her belly and she pulled from him.

Her cheeks flushed as she quickly swatted his hand away.

"Liza?"

"I'm pregnant Gilbert," she snapped. The words had a completely different meaning when spoken to her baby's biological father.

"Congrats," he said dryly, not sure what else to say. "Is this why you kept away?"

She was shaking, almost on the verge of tears as the guilt tore at her insides.

All she could do was nod.

_'I missed you Gilbert.'_

_'Of course you did.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Only You**

**Chapter 8 **

Gilbert was confused. None of Elizaveta's actions made any sense. His only conclusion was that pregnant woman where crazy.

"I love Roderich," she said boldly. "He's going to be my child's father."

Gilbert just raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she stated the obvious.

_'Do you really love him Liza?'_

_'No. I just hope I will one day.'_

"So you finally convinced yourself, and now your pregnant. Congratulations."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? A few months ago. You said you didn't love him. You only hoped you would. Face it Liza! I can see it in your eyes. You still don't and you never will."

The sharp sting of a slap greeted his cheek.

"That night was a mistake! Never bring it up again! Cause Nothing happened!"

"But something did and you know it. Don't go denying the truth when I was there too."

"I took vows Gilbert. I made promises to Roderich. Because of you all of them where broken on that night. Nothing came of it!"

Gilbert was silent before he spoke. "What does that mean?"

Confused by the last sentence.

Elizaveta just stared at him, mouth agape. Her heart continuously catching in her throat, her baby doing somersaults in her belly.

"Liza, what is it your not telling me?"

She averted his gaze and mumbled something.

"What was that?" he asked, his own heart pounding.

"Its yours," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked again, not sure what he had heard.

"Its your baby Gilbert, not Roderich's."

* * *

><p>AN: oh how I love cliffhangers! lol

Sorry about not updating sooner. I'm swamped with midterms. I thought I'd take a breather and update this story for you all.

Please pretty please review!

Spoiler: Prepare yourself for flashbacks, cause they are coming up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Only You**

**Chapter 9**

It was raining that day.

Elizaveta was lounging casually on the couch, her bare feet up on the arm rest when the telephone rang.

The bell's high pitched ring was a nice relief from the rain droplets on the window which she had taken to listening to in her boredom.

Not budging from her position on the sofa she reached over onto the coffee table and picked up the receiver.

Roderich was gone for the day, being awfully busy with a ' special friend' in town from Switzerland and the spring concert nearing its opening.

By and by she was more then happy to hear from an old friend, the perfect antidote to her boredom.

"Have you grown your penis yet?" the other line instantly shouted, before she could even mutter a hello.

"Gilbert?" she asked recognizing his rough voice.

"Hey Liza!"

She found herself smiling. "I haven't even said hello yet and your screaming inside jokes over the phone. What if I had been Roderich?"

She heard him snort in laughter. "I've been meaning to ask him the same question."

Elizaveta sighed, trying to suppress her own giggle.

"Why are you calling Gilbert?"

"I just got bail!"

"They let you out?"

"Ja! For good behavior!"

"I find that hard to believe," she said sitting up now, curling her feet under her. Twirling her hair in her fingers.

"What can I say, I was too awesome for prison!"

It was all too easy to picture the crooked smirk on his face judging by the the snickers and laughs the phone line transferred.

"So…are you doing anything tonight?" he suddenly asked.

Elizaveta couldn't help but notice the tone in his voice change.

"I don't think so I…"

"Well now your hanging out with me!"

"Can I ask why?"

He shrugged into the receiver. "Prisons rough. I just need to see a friendly face. Just come by Ludwig's place, I'm bunking there for now."

"Okay. Looking forward to it. I'll see you in an hour."

"How about five minutes!"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Cause its sooner," he answered with a snicker.

She sighed. "Your so impatient its annoying."

"How else do I get your attention?" he snickered again.

Now twirling the phone cord in her finger she said, "Well you could try to show me some manners every now and then."

"Thats Ludwig's thing, not mine."

"It still wouldn't hurt to give it a try though."

"Nah!" was his only response.

"Let me guess. Your too awesome for it!"

"No! I'll just end up like Roderich. So I'll see you in five Lizzy?"

"How about ten?"

"Alright as long as your coming. See ya Liz!"

"See ya soon Gil!"

She couldn't stop smiling, even after she hung up the phone. A dear old friend had just called and more importantly he wanted to see her. There was no denying the fact that she missed him and couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally an update! sorry to leave you guys with the cliffhanger, hope this chappie makes up for it. For those who don't remember it is a flashback to the night the baby was conceived. next chappie will be a flash forward to present day. I'll be jumping back and forth from here on out, or at least the next few chapters.

hopefully updates will be more frequent now, with the start of the new semester and anime convention around the corner. yay! so excited! Please review, lemme know what you think after this long break! I still appreciate feedback! Plus the better the reviews the more sooner updates will be! Love ya all!thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Only You**

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean it's mine?" he asked completely befuddled.

"Because it's yours," was her sole response, averting his gaze.

"H-how do you know?" he mumbled. It was all so much to take in.

"Remember that night you got bail?"

"Yes, how does that fit into the equation?"

"I've been married to Roderich for years, one night with you and this happens," she said rubbing her belly.

Silence ensued.

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage to say.

"Are you really?" she asked, not believing him.

"I didn't plan on it happening. It just did. We both lost control."

"Your the one that had the alcohol!"

"I'm German, what do you expect?"

More silence ensued, their surroundings still as if the world had stopped, waiting for them.

"So what are you going to do?" Gilbert finally asked.

"About what?"

"About when you are leaving Roderich?"

She felt like slapping him. How could he suggest such a thing?

"Give me one reason why I should?" she snapped.

"Um…well….ITS NOT HIS KID!" he retorted, feigning anger.

It was then she slapped him, a red handprint painting his milky white skin.

"I'm not leaving Roderich," she said affirmatively.

GIlbert averted his gaze, hiding the hurt in his eyes.

"He's going to be _my _baby's dad."

Gilbert remained silent.

"Lets face it, its all for the best…I'm sorry," she said, sincerely.

She waited several moments for a response. She took his silence as the cue for her to leave and slowly turned and walked away.

She found herself wondering why he didn't follow her, or chase after her as she made her way back to her home with Roderich, as he had so oftenly done before.

* * *

><p>AN: yay two chapters in two days! lets hope I can keep this pace!

Hope you enjoyed! Please review, lemme know your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

**Only You**

**Chapter 11**

It was quite at the Beilschmidt house. The only sound was the muffled noise of music coming from Gilbert's stereo in the basement.

Ludwig was out, presumably with Feliciano. It was just Gilbert and her. Alone.

She had barely knocked at the door when it swung open revealing the casually dressed albino, a handsome smirk adorned his face.

Elizaveta found herself greeting him with an embrace. Not knowing until then how much she had missed her old friend.

She had never found such solace in Roderich's arms.

"I missed you Gilbert," she smiled into his shoulder.

"Of course you did," he chuckled, right before leading her inside.

Within a few moments she was settled down on the couch in the basement, Gilbert's heavy music slightly louder. The music was a radical change from the operas and orchestra Roderich constantly had playing.

"You had something you wanted to say?" she asked, snuggling into the plush leather couch.

A hearty chuckle escaped his throat. "The thing is…I have everything to say."

The clinking of glass bottles reached her ears, right before Gilbert placed a beer in her hand.

She recognized it as his favorite beer, known for its high alcohol content.

She motioned to hand it back, but yet he insisted she take the drink just as he took his place on the couch next to her.

"I don't hold my alcohol well."

"Don't worry, you just need practice," he smirked.

Snapping off the bottle cap he took a healthy swig, gesturing that she should do the same.

Ever so timidly she took a sip of her own. It had been a long time since she had a beer.

"So how has life been since I last saw you?" Gilbert asked.

She paused, recalling the most recent years of her life. The very same years he'd been in prison.

"Um..welll…I got married," she began, fingering her wedding ring. "…to Roderich."

"Congrats," he said hiding his dismay. "Sorry I missed the wedding."

"Its alright. When I heard you got arrested I was afraid that I would never see you again. But no matter what happens you always come back."

"And I always will. Nothing can stop a Beilschmidt, as my grandfather always said," He smirked.

Elizaveta giggled after she took another swig.

The conversation went well for awhile. Before they both knew it more then a few empty beer bottles decorated the coffee table.

"So why did you marry him?" he suddenly asked, his voice groggy and tipsy. "Why become Mrs. Roderich Edelstein?"

It was then she noticed the great disdain, and possibly hurt, in his voice. "Because I love him," she said defensively.

"Oh please you love his money!"

"Thats not true!" she began. "Unlike you he treats me like a lady and he actually cares about me!"

"You think I don't?" he retorted.

She stood to leave, not liking where the conversation was going.

His hand caught her wrist, silently pleading her to stay.

"I'm sorry," she heard him say. "I missed out on a lot, its hard to take it all in at once."

So he was jealous. That only confirmed her suspicions. He did have feelings for her, as she did for him when she was young. Now she couldn't be more unsure. Couldn't be more confused of how she felt now.

Usually she hated yet loved that boy-like immature persona he put forth and so oftenly followed through with.

"If I stay would you tell me why you left? Not even Ludwig knows," she quietly asked.

She heard him sigh. "I didn't have a choice."

"Everything is a choice Gilbert," she said simply.

"Not everyone has that blessing Liza. Either way, you have made yours."

She shook her wrist free and made her way towards the front door. Her fingers paused at the door handle, she couldn't yet find the will to leave. Especially when she heard his footsteps following her up the stairs.

"You deserve better than him Lizzy!"

"Then who do I deserve?

She then turned and met his eyes, finding them lost and clouded. Her own vision wasn't that much better.

Elizaveta felt herself grow dizzy and closed her eyes to steady her mind and body. It was then she felt Gilbert's lips on her own, but she didn't know what was happening until it had gone to far.

Gilbert had already spoken the words, "I love you."

It frightened her that he actually meant it and that she herself didn't have the courage to return the very same words.

* * *

><p>AN: and yet another upload! Schools not too busy right now so theres a good chance I'll finish this fic within the next couple weeks or so, given that I keep up this pace.

Also...this is a flashback chappie just to avoid confusion. Next one will be back in present time period. Then afterwards there will be at least one more flashback.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review lemma know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Only You **

**Chapter 12**

Once more Elizaveta found herself sitting in the plush armchair listening to Roderich's fingers dance across the piano's black and white keys. Her baby continued its somersaults in her womb, nine months was nearing its end. It would be here any day now, she could tell that it was more then ready.

"Whose piece are you playing now?" she asked.

"Mozart," he answered without breaking his concentration.

"You've been fond of him lately," she replied, more then bored of Roderich's preferred classics.

"Well it is a known fact that serenading a young child with Mozart's pieces will increase its intelligence," he replied.

She sighed as he continued playing. "This child is going to need it," she thought to herself, rubbing her belly.

The baby kicked the hand she had placed on her stomach, as if in a fit of anger.

"You broke daddy's heart!" a child's voice shouted in her mind.

It did not help her guilt. The truth would hurt Roderich and the lies hurt Gilbert. yet she stood by her decision. Roderich was her husband and she wasn't leaving him, despite her feelings for the rambucious german.

She felt Roderich kiss her cheek as he bid farewell, 'business' calling him elsewhere or so he said.

"I thought you loved daddy?" the child's voice shouted again.

"I do," she thought back. "Its not that simple. He's not meant to be a father he doesn't have the skills for it."

"But I want daddy!"

She felt tears prick her eyes.

Who was she kidding. She missed him, she never meant to hurt him. She loved him.

Her eyes shot open at the realization as a foreign feeling rushed through her body. She stared down at her legs to see a mix of water and blood gushing from in-between her thighs.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been so afraid. Then again she was never home alone in labor.

A twitch of pain sparked through her core as she stood up. She couldn't go through this alone, she needed someone. She needed him.

* * *

><p>AN: let the labor begin...at least after next chapter! hooray for flashbacks! I'm putting off homework for this, because I love you all! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think and the next chapter might appear online before midnight *winkwink*


	13. Chapter 13

**Only You**

**Chapter 13**

"You don't love me, you just want me."

He chuckled into her neck. "If that was the case I would have had you long ago."

She pushed him away and moved to the other side of the couch. He only sighed and continued his advances.

"You know you can't resist me," he chuckled once more, pecking at her lips. The alcohol heavy on his breath.

He took her in his arms, pulling her close, all the while kissing the tender skin of her neck and collarbone. She couldn't deny the pleasure it brought her and she found herself kissing him back, revealing that she too was as hungry as he was.

Hungry to taste the flesh of the one person they couldn't have yet always desired.

Hungry to test the flames of the passion that burned so wildly, yet secretively within.

He fingered the edges of her shirt, slowly edging it done her shoulder blade with excruciating slowness. He couldn't wait that much longer, he needed her.

Her lips danced across his and a hand fisted itself in his snow-white hair. "This is a mistake," she muttered.

He wrapped an arm possessively around her waist. "Then I've made mine long ago."

She secretly cursed her body for reacting the way it did, nor could she deny her the fact that she wanted him right then and there.

What was she doing? She never once considered this.

This was Gilbert, the wily albino from down the street, her oldest and closest friend. She had also never considered that he could have been something more to her.

"Your my best friend Gil," she found herself saying.

She felt him nip at her ear, sending shivers throughout her body. "Ever thought that I want to be more then friends?"

He did love her. He always had.

In her blurred haze of a mind that was all she needed to know, before her legs had made their way around his waist as he pulled her into his lap. Their tongues danced an intricate dance, fighting for dominance.

"This isn't right," she muttered between kisses.

"And marrying him was?" he said through pants, unbuttoning her shirt.

"I guess not," she said as he cupped her breasts, fingering the clasps of her bra. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Does he even know your here?"

"n-no."

"You never tell him the truth anyway. Whats wrong with one more lie?"

She didn't answer.

Soon she felt his hands grip her waist as he lifted her, carrying her over to his bed. Elizaveta found herself pulling him closer to her as his weight centered on top of her

Then there was no Roderich, no regrets, no marriage, no prison of any sorts. Just two newly discovered lovers in a world that only stood still for them in the height of their drunken passion.

* * *

><p>AN: Well i can't say I'm all that pleased with this chapter. Then again its never been a good idea to write anything past midnight on a medication. But nevertheless I wanted to upload while I was able to. Somethings gone wrong with the final chapters, so there might be a brief hiatus in the near future. Comment, let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**Only You**

**Chapter 14**

The burning sensation of the alcohol tickled down his esophagus as he drained the bottle. He tossed it aside before sinking back into the couch's cushion, lost in his own drunken haze.

He didn't want to think about her. Thinking hurt. The alcohol could only do so much to lessen the pain.

He picked up a fresh cigarette and lit it. Too drunk to roll one himself. He always the preferred the pure and unfiltered nicotine, in contrast to the mass produced filters.

"He prefers things au naturel" he remembered Francis joking one time, some time ago.

It was true. The more raw and natural it was, the more he preferred it. He found that aspect complementary to his character, which itself was raw to the core. For people like Roderich and…it was just plain rotten.

She was always so natural. There was no makeup, just her skin. No stylish hair cut, just her long free flowing golden-brown hair.

Why did she have to be so beautiful?

When they where little they played in the mud and mocked the other girls in their frilly dresses as they ran throughout the woods barefoot. Even as a young adult that same wild and untamed behavior remained. Whenever he was near he could still feel that fire of chaos burning deep within her.

Why did she have to be so perfect?

And why could't she see what was right in front of her?

She was having his kid. A kid that he might never see.

He never thought a lot about being a father, but it was a pleasant thought nonetheless. Something he thought would occur somewhere in the distant future.

But that future was now and he wasn't to be a part of it.

He found himself reaching for another bottle. Yet his hand only found an empty cooler.

With a heavy shrug and sigh he flicked the cigarette away and rolled off the couch, fumbling his way upstairs to the kitchen where Ludwig kept an extra stash of beer and booze.

Fumbling open the door of the pantry he heard Ludwig's voice behind him.

"Haven't you've had enough to drink already Gilbert?"

He ignored him, fishing out a beer bottle, which Ludwig grabbed from his hand seconds later.

"Hey!" he protested.

"You've had enough Gilbert, you need to stop!"

"Give it back!" he groaned, reaching for it even though Ludwig held it out of his reach.

Tipsy and unsure of his footwork he jumped for it, only to fall flat on his face.

"Ja you've definitely had enough!" Ludwig said, replacing the bottled back in the pantry and locking it.

"Let me have it Luddy!" he cried out from the floor.

"Why do you want to get drunk so badly?"

"How else am I supposed to forget that fat bitch!" he cried out again, unaware tears where ebbing his eyes.

Ludwig sighed, dragging his brother over the living room couch. "Elizaveta's not fat," he corrected.

"Their all fat when they get knocked up!" he slurred.

"I didn't know Elizaveta was pregnant. You should be happy for her Gilbert, as well as Roderich."

"How can I be happy for that bitch after what she did!"

The rest of his words where slurred. Yet somehow Ludwig was able to pick up the key words of Gilbert's story.

Elizaveta. Drunk. One-night stand. Baby. Mine. Doesn't want me around.

Ludwig's eyes glistened with rage. It took every fiber of his being not to punch his brother across his face. He impregnated a married woman!

Gilbert sat on the floor, his hands hiding his face.

Ludwig had never seen Gilbert like this before. His strong-willed, hot headed brother lay drunk, crying and broken on the floor. He was hurt, and with that Ludwig felt his rage melt away.

It didn't take long for Gilbert to pass out on the couch for several hours. His snores loud and obnoxious with his mouth wide open and a trickle of drool falling from the corners of his mouth. He remained so when the phone rang, undisturbed by its high-pitched ring.

"Hallo," Ludwig answered.

"Gilbert?" a frantic voice replied. "Please…I need your help!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! finally an update! sorry i got distracted with my other story as well as school, but never fear I'm determined to finish this one.

Who here likes my adaptation of drunk Gilbert? I actually enjoyed writing that part, drunk people are funny and thats coming from a sober person whose seen a lot of drunk people in her life, as well as heard funny drunk stories.

Also english dub World Series just came out! YAY! can't find it on the internet yet but theres a DVD. The best part is that Prussia is on the cover, being awesome of course! GAH! so excited!

Okay done fan-girling. So hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please pretty please lemme know what you think! XD thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Only You**

**Chapter 15**

Another surge of pain rushed through her body, causing her to moan painfully as she curled in on herself on the floor.

_He should be here any minute. _

_Please Gilbert hurry!_

More contractions came, stronger and faster. How much longer will this torment will last?

An impatient knock sounded at the door. She felt herself unable to move as pain surged through her system.

Another knock sounded, only to be followed by the sound of splintering wood as the door was kicked in.

She screeched in pain and fear.

"Liza?" came a familiar voice. "Elizaveta it's me!"

"Gilbert?"

A figure loomed over her, kneeling over her limp form on the ground. She caressed her swollen stomach as he took her into his arms, brushing her disheveled hair away from her face.

She cringed in pain from another contraction, gripping his shirt and screaming into his shoulder.

"Please Gilbert, help me! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She didn't know that she was crying, she didn't care.

"It's okay!" he said, trying to hide the panic in his voice. She could faintly smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Ludwig is outside waiting for us in his car. We're taking you to the hospital!"

"Don't leave me," she begged, burying her face in his chest.

He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style out the broken front door.

"I would never leave you."

* * *

><p>AN: move out of the way baby coming through! Labor is in full swing and don't mess with the pregnant lady!

So I've decided to take a poll. I've given them a son in another story and in another story the gender of the baby is vital to the plot. But in this story the gender of the baby is purely fandom, so in your reviews say what you want the baby to be. And well the majority rules!

can't wait to hear your thoughts and opinions! Until then I hope you enjoyed! Till next time! Danke!


	16. Chapter 16

**Only You**

**Chapter 16**

"GGGAAAAHHHH!"

The pain was excruciating. Sweat poured from her brow, her body shaking uncontrollably.

A doctor and several nurses blurred before her eyes, their voices and commands muffled. All she saw was Gilbert, whose hand she gripped tightly in her fist as he sat by her bedside.

"Please Gilbert, make it stop. It hurts," she cried, digging her nails into the flesh of his palm.

Gripping her hand in his he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she cried, her sweat dripping into the cloth of his shirt.

"Shhh, its okay….I'm sorry Lizzie," he muttered in her ear.

"You better be sorry!" she snapped. "You did this to me, you bastard!"

He made a move to leave, yet she gripped the cloth of his shirt. "That wasn't your cue to leave, you idiot!

He held back a chuckle. Even in the throngs of labor she was still Elizaveta, his feisty and untamed Lizzie.

"Your doing just fine Lizzie, every things going to be alright," he consoled her, pushing away her sweat stroked hair.

"Keep pushing!" the doctor ordered. "Your nearly there!"

"GGGHHHHAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed once more, panting heavily, pushing with all her might.

"I can't. I can't," she cried, her limbs trembling from exhaustion.

"Yes, you can," Gilbert reassured her. "Its almost over Lizzie."

"Says you! Your not the one thats pushing a boulder out of your vagina!" she screeched, before beginning to push again.

Then suddenly it was all over. Her body, once filled with life, suddenly felt empty. She collapsed into Gilbert's chest, who still held on to her tightly, letting sleep claim her as the sound of an infant echoed throughout the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay an update, only after a week of writers block. Ze baby has been born, but this writers block has left me confused with the gender, as well as how to wrap up the story. one part of my brain says one thing and the other part says another. I don't mean to be a bitch and leave you with this cliffhanger, but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter, due to my current predicament.

Please keep reviewing, vote again on the gender if you want. I need reviews now more then ever to pull me out of this horrible cliffhanger trench! Will hopefully update before the end of the week. Love ya all! Danke!


	17. Chapter 17

**Only You**

**Chapter 17**

Her eyes fluttered open to the buzzing brightness of the overhead flouresent lights. For a moment she didn't know where she was, all she knew was that she was in a pale room, the curtains drawn to reveal a sky's midnight blue. Her body ached with exhaustion, tender and sore from childbirth.

She had just given birth. She was a mother now.

The father?

She rubbed her eyes of sleep before they fell on the pale figure sitting at the edge of the bed, a small bundle of blankets caressed tenderly in his arms.

"Gilbert?" she muttered.

"Hey! Your awake!" he said standing up.

Her eyes where glued to the bundle. "Is it…?"

"Its okay Liz. She's fine," he half whispered, grinning.

"She?"

The bundle was placed in her arms and she was greeted with the brightest pair of turquoise eyes that she had ever seen. She felt like crying again, only this time out of joy.

The baby stared back at her curiously, occasionally squinting from the harsh light, yawning, squirming in its mother's hold.

She was amazed at how small she was and how much she seem to resemble Gilbert in the angle of her cheeks, the shape of her lips, and her pale untainted complexion.

"She's beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, she really is."

Elizaveta didn't know whom he was talking about, and didn't bother to ask. This was_ their_ baby, therefore it was Gilbert's as well.

Elizaveta pushed the overhanging predicament from her thoughts as she held her daughter in her arms. She didn't want the child's birth to be tainted with it's mother's mistakes and grievances. Then again, how could something so innocent and beautiful be a mistake?

As she nursed the infant, she gazed up at Gilbert who still stood by her side.

"Thank you," she said. "For being there when I needed you."

A small smile flickered across his face. "Anything for you…and her," he said, nodding towards the baby in her arms.

A moment of silence ensued. The only sound being the babe quietly suckling its mother's breast.

Suddenly Gilbert piped up. "Roderich should be here any minute now."

"Why?"

"Because I called him. Told him you had the baby. He left work early."

"When?"

"When you where asleep. The nurses where taking care of Heidi."

"Heidi?"

"My grandmother. She passed a few years ago. I thought it suited her. They share the same eye color. If you don't like it…"

"No!" she interjected. "Its perfect."

He had named her. The significance of it was yet to dawn on her. Only one thought plagued her mind at that moment.

Roderich was coming. To see his wife's child, a child that wasn't his own blood, as its rightful father stood close beside her and had already laid claimed to her with the naming.

"I guess I should get going," he muttered. "I don't wanna be here when Roderich shows up."

He made his way towards the door.

"Gilbert, wait!" she called out from her place at the bed. He turned and met her desperate gaze.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she said desperately.

He slowly zipped up his leather jacket across his broad chest and let out a sigh before saying, "As much as I want to tell you to ditch him and come home with me, I can't. The choice is yours and yours alone Liz. Don't ask me to make it for you!"

"But what if I screw up?"

"If you do, my doors always open. You can come and go as you chose."

"Why? Why do you think that?"

"Because, no matter what happens you always come back. I just only hope that one day you'll stay. For good."

He turned to leave once more, pausing in the doorframe. "But no matter what you decide, don't think I won't try to bring her up in the awesome Beilschmidt fashion," he said with a smirk, before disappearing through the doorframe.

The child cooed in her arms, wriggling its small limbs.

"Where did daddy go?" The question gleamed in Heidi's bright eyes, as she gazed up at her mother.

Roderich showed up about an hour later. He smiled as he looked down at her, noting that she was beautiful. It was then Heidi began to cry.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally! An update! Its a miracle!...literally. Writers block finally overpowered and as a gift for your patience I made the chapter a little longer! The rest of the story is mapped out. There should be about three more chapters to go including the epilogue.

I'm sorry to those that wanted a boy. If your curious the polls came down to an even tie. Plus i realized that there was significance in the gender, even though it was subtle. When talking with my dad, he said that when he had a daughter (aka me) instead of a boy his philosophy on life changed completely and he saw the world through a completely different lens. For instant, how mainstream media sexually exploits woman, etc etc. All in all he began to see the world through a gentler lens and in a way became more mature. I realized that a similar thing would probably happen to Gilbert if he found himself with a daughter that he loves and cares for. Remember that he's currently a classic bad-boy that gets wasted in his younger brother's basement. That might quickly change *hinthint*;)

So anyway...Hope you enjoyed, please review and please pretty please tell me what you think!

Thanks again for your patience! Love ya!


	18. Chapter 18

**Only You**

**Chapter 18**

Heidi never liked Roderich, she cried or made a fuss whenever he held her. He himself wasn't too fond of the child's rowdy behavior and odd sense of humor.

He took to playing the piano as she cried, leaving Elizaveta to take care of the baby herself. Roderich had made an effort to help her but soon found that he only made things worse.

He was keeping to himself more and more, widening the space between them. They had been growing apart for years. A baby didn't bridge the gap as Roderich had originally hoped, and Gilbert…he only made their problems more relevant in Elizaveta's mind. Problems she usually pushed aside for a later date, sometimes never.

Heidi clung to her mother relentlessly, never wanting to part from her. Elizaveta couldn't help but feel the same way and never went anywhere without her. She couldn't live without her daughter. But could she lived without Heidi's father?

She spent the next several months pondering that question.

She loved him, she was sure of that now and she missed him terribly. Heidi reminded her so much of him, which had its positives and negatives to it.

But could Gilbert ever be the father that Heidi needed? The companion that she herself needed?

He lives in his younger brother's basement, fresh out of prison, unemployed, and an old worn out motorcycle for transportation. Was he even capable of taking care of a child?

Her mind went in circles day in and day out as she cared for her newborn daughter. Then one day as she pushed Heidi's stroller around the market place, shopping for dinner with a snoozing baby in the crib's cradle, she suddenly found herself face to face with Ludwig.

"How are you doing Mrs. Edelstein?" he greeted, glancing at the babe. He immediately knew that he was gazing at his brother's child, his niece "What is your daughter's name?"

"Heidi," she answered, selecting a few pieces of fruit from the crate.

"Beautiful name!" he exclaimed. "We had a grandmother with the same name growing up."

"I know. Gilbert told me."

"He named her, didn't he?"

She nodded, wanting to ask about Gilbert but found herself holding her tongue. Instead she tested the ripeness of the fruit, trying to look busy in order to conceal the awkward silence that had ensued.

Ludwig's gaze on her never wavered.

"Gilbert moved out a few weeks ago," he suddenly said as if he had read her mind.

Her head perked up. "What?"

"Yeah, he got a job as a mechanic about two months ago. Saved up some money and found an apartment on the other side of town. Simple little place, but its his own and better then what he had before he got caught up in all that trouble."

Elizaveta felt as if those where the words that she had been waiting for all along. Gilbert was finally growing up. But had she waited too long to give her answer or did he think she had already made up her mind?

"He misses you, you know? He always does."

"I know…because I do to."

* * *

><p>AN: Believe it or not I began writing this at three in the morning the other night and finished it around four. So in case your wondering, this is what happens when you can't sleep.

Is it just me or does the thought of Gilbert as a mechanic sound sexy? But whats important is that he's growing up! Yay! Now all thats left to be curious about is...Roderich?

Well, hope you enjoyed please review, tell what you think! Look forward to reading your wonderful reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

**Only You**

**Chapter 19**

Elizaveta swallowed a lump in her throat as she stared across the room at Roderich, who sat at his piano bench. A melancholy tune springing forth from the black and white keys which he plucked with his long slender fingers.

"Thats beautiful," she exclaimed, approaching him.

"Thank you," he said, not looking up.

"Roderich, I have something that I need to say."

The music came to a sudden halt as Roderich gazed up at his wife curiously. "And what might that be?"

Her heart pounded in her chest. For a moment it felt as if the whole house was spinning, the pounding of her heart shaking the entire foundation of the house.

Her lips parted and the first truthful words she'd spoken in months flowed right out as if a dam had burst.

Roderich just stared, eyes wide and mouth agape as he listened to his wife reveal the truth about her affair and their daughter, her daughter.

"I'm sorry Roderich. About everything. I never wanted to hurt you." She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, yet Roderich's silence caused worry to stir within her.

He just sat there at the piano bench in shock, the silence thick with tension.

More moments passed.

"Please Roderich say something!" she pleaded.

"Why?" he muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why?" he nearly shouted, standing from the piano.

"I-it was an accident!"

"Do you regret it? Would you go back in time and change it?"

Silence ensued. Elizaveta eyed her bright-eyed daughter who crawled around on the floor with her favorite stuffed animal, gurgling happily.

She lowered her head. She would never change what happened that night. "My only regret was hurting you. Lying to you like I did."

Roderich clenched and unclenched his hands. Then walked briskly towards the door, throwing his rain jacket over his shoulders.

"Roderich?" Elizaveta called, chasing after him.

"Goodbye Elizaveta," he said disappearing out the door, slamming the door in her face.

Elizaveta felt like crying. Her husband had just left her, yet another part of her felt as if another window of opportunity had opened.

Heidi's scream echoed throughout the house soon after the door slammed. She wasn't used to such loud noises.

She scooped her daughter up in her arms, cradling her against her chest.

"Shhh its okay sweetheart. Its okay. We will see daddy soon enough."

Roderich had left before whenever they had their spouts of anger. He always came back eventually.

Elizaveta didn't feel like waiting.

Strapping Heidi into her car seat, she slammed the car into reverse backing out of the driveway and speeding down the road into the night.

()()()()()()()()()()()

He wasn't expecting any visitors at this hour. The sudden knock at the door came as a surprise. Swinging the door of his apartment opened he was greeted with the face of his Elizaveta.

"Hey Gil!" she greeted.

He stared at her in surprise, then at the baby who gaped at him with wide turquoise eyes as she lay cradled against her mother's chest.

"I thought you would like to see your daughter."

Heidi reached out her arms toward him, smiling the same bright smile as her mother.

He loved that smile.

* * *

><p>AN: another update! feels very good to almost wrap up this story! You can probably guess what the epilogues going to be about lol.

So please pretty please review! let me know what you think and the final chapter should be up soon, hopefully before the end of the week! Love you all and thank you for everything and making this an amazing story.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Only You**

**Epilogue**

Sweat dripped from her brow, her hands where numb from the heavy frame she gripped in her arms.

"Gilbert!" she gasped. "I can't hold it any longer!"

"We're nearly there, you can make it!" Gilbert gasped in response from his end.

"Gilbert it hurts!"

"Just one more level, Liz. You can make it!"

"Its so big! This is ridiculous!"

"Maybe thats why Roderich didn't want it," he said with a small chuckle.

"I got it cause I worked for it!" she grunted.

The legs of the couch landed on the final floor of the building with a thud, just a few meters from the door to Gilbert's apartment.

Elizaveta let out a sigh of relief plopping down on the couch in her capris and loose fitting blouse.

"We're not even done yet and your already getting comfortable. And you tell me I'm the lazy one," he chuckled again, plopping down on the couch next to her in the middle of the hallway.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her breath in a musky scent of motor oil and grease. She loved it and and he knew it. Slowly he sunk into the couch, getting extremely comfortable in the cushions with his Elizaveta curled up beside him.

"I really do like this couch," he smirked.

"I knew you would," she smiled into his shoulder.

"It would be even nicer _in _the apartment!"

"But I like it out here," she giggled.

It wasn't until a squeal from the propped open apartment door that Elizaveta jumped up from the couch.

Heidi sat in her playpen, curiously gazing around the room wondering where her parents were.

"See why we need to move it in here," Gilbert chuckled.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was a long day moving their things from the moving truck to Gilbert's apartment, which was appropriately located on the 8th floor of the building.

She was surprised how bare Gilbert's apartment was and the amount of furniture Roderich gave over once the divorce papers where signed. It was all probably a way to cut back on alimony payments.

At one point Heidi had wiggled out of her play pen and crawled after Gilbert as he carried boxes back and forth across the apartment floor, cooing up at him in admiration.

As the final box thudded on the apartment floor, Gilbert scooped the big eyed baby up in his arms. "Someones a stalker in the making," he chuckled, cradling his daughter in his arms before planting a kiss on her head, where a thin film of blonde hair had grown.

Elizaveta watched the scene from her place in the doorframe. It was good to be home.

()()()()()()()()()()

"You looked tired," Gilbert remarked as he lay down on the bed beside her.

"I'm exhausted," she muttered groggily, her eyes closed as her head rested on a plush pillow.

She felt his hands caress her form in the darkness of their bedroom. "I hope your not too tired for me to be unable to welcome you to the house."

She glared at him, noting the cheeky smile that etched his handsome features. She chuckled, just as the lust that she had repressed for so long came bubbling to the surface. Tentatively she reached out a hand and grabbed his bicep, pulling him down on top of her. He smirked as he kissed her neck, inhaling her scent. "I missed you Elizaveta," he muttered into her sweet skin.

Their forms pressed together under the covers as they made love. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and her legs around his waist, his hips gently rocking into hers. It was very different from sharing a bed with Roderich, yet she loved it all the same.

"I love you Gilbert," she moaned as she reached her peak, before kissing him again.

"Why did you wait for me Gilbert?" she found herself saying as they lay half asleep with their limbs intertwined several minutes later.

"Because…your the one that I have eyes for, the one that I never get tired of being with, the one that I've always loved and wanted. Only you."

~The End~

* * *

><p>AN: and they lived happily ever after...as far as we know lol. Sorry this took to long to finish. I'll spare you the details but it was a combination of writer's block and being busy with school and work. Anyway, this story is finished! Yay! Now i will be concentrating on my other pruhun fix, Sweet Silesia. Which i encourage those who haven't read to check out, because it needs some serious encouragement as well as my other fics too.

So thank you all for making this such a wonderful writing experience. your reviews, faves and alerts will always be treasured! Wish you all a wonderful weekend and a wonderful life! Love Ya!


End file.
